The IaTr Story
by Supa Eevee
Summary: The story of how Talon and Ian got together! My first story, and it's not so descriptive now, but bear with me as I get used to writing! May be some ZaDr-like hints within the story.
1. The Skool dance

Hey, Supa Eevee here! This is my first story, and I'm a bit nervous, but I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Okai, her we go~

Talon's head drifted to her desk slowly as she yawned widely.

"What is up with me today?" She whispered to herself. Talon was an Irken invader. She was… Not exactly assigned to Earth, nor was she technically an invader. But those things didn't matter. She would prove to the Tallests, her DNA provider, Tallest Purple, mostly, that she _most certainly _could be an invader.

She glanced to her left. There sat Zim, somebody who was also not technically invader, but Zim sure thought otherwise. The little Irken looked up to her, literally and mentally, as she was both taller than Zim and her DNA provider was a Tallest.

Zim was messing with the adjustments on his Pak.

"Hey, Zim!" She whispered "What are you doing? Someone will see you."

Zim looked at her and replied "Zim is feeling a bit… Odd. Odder than usual, yes. SO VERY ODD." He retrieved his hand from inside his Pak. "Zim thought it might be a bug. Can't have that happening."

Talon thought it was a bit weird Zim was feeling weird as well. She looked to her other side. Next to her, was Ian. Pitiful, horrible, awful, human-filth, Ian-monkey. He was staring at Ms. Bitters.

His 'cousin', as the Earth word for it was, Dib-stink, was also staring forward. She wondered what could _possibly _be so interesting for both Ian and Dib to be looking at Ms. Bitters.

She was rambling on about something called a "dance". Talon wasn't familiar with the word. But if the humans were so keen on it, then it must be some common- humany-thingy. She decided to listen to Ms. Bitters and gather more information on it.

"Well, however reluctant I am to show children encouragement such as this in any way possible," Ms. Bitters continued "The dance will be held this Friday at 8:37 P.M., because the school is too tight for money to have it any earlier. It'll end whenever we see it fit to _ruin _your evenings."

Talon felt a weird spark come from her Pak, which was hidden underneath her uniform to not arouse suspicion. She suddenly got a splitting headache. "M-Ms. Bitters, c-can I be e-excused?"

She stammered, grabbing her forehead. "Okay," Ms. Bitters replied "But you only get three more bathroom breaks this year.

"T-thank you M-Ms. Bitters," She stuttered, getting up.

As she walked out of the Klassroom, she noticed Ian staring at her with a weird emotion on his face. She wondered what it could be, it looked different from his usual "Glary-Mean-I-Hate-You" look. It looked a little more… Thoughtful.

As Talon walked out of the Skool building, she thought of the look, and all the way home she thought of it. While she was fixing her Pak, she couldn't stop thinking about Ian, to her absolute hatred, or his weird, deep look. Oh, what was that emotion?! It would kill her, not knowing.

She growled and reattached two broken wires, which must have been the weird spark. She looked closer and wondered, _what are those wires for? I don't remember them from Irken Biology klass…_ She saw they connected to an odd block in the edge of her. _What on Irk is that?!_, she thought, pulling the block out.

A spark went through her, and she blacked out. The last thing she remembered before she went completely unconscious was, the block shattering on the floor.


	2. A shocking find

Second chapter! : 3 I'm on a roll~ Enjoy the second installment of my first story!

When Talon opened her eyes, it took her a moment to realize she was sleeping- no, wait- unconscious.

_Irkens don't sleep…_, she thought. She stood up and fiddled with her antennae. They were a lot longer than normal Irken antennae, so they tended to get tangled very easily.

She noticed there were broken pieces of something all over the floor. Then it all came back to her.

"Oh, no!" She yelped, bending over and scooping up the pieces. "STAR! Come here immediately!" She called out to her ironically named S.I.R. Unit, Star.

Star was the mentally insane, or in Star's case, 'malfunctioning', S.I.R. Unit of Talon's. She was a quirky thing, and wasn't stupid, but she didn't always make the right choices mentally.

Star was also designed a bit peculiarly. Although her name was, in fact, 'Star' the little light on the end of her antennae was shaped a crescent moon. She also had a covering over the left side of her face, and a long stitch marking where her compartment should have been. She also had nubs for arms, and they were flexible and could, somehow, pick up things.

Enough about Star though, because there she came.

"Yes, master, sir?" Star replied, running into the room, and hitting the wall.

Talon decided to face palm later. "Begin the reconstruction of this block. Or get Midnight to do it, I don't quite care."

Talon stopped cold. She barely noticed Star take the bits of the once-block and place them inside of her head from the covering on the left side of her face. _What's up with my sudden vocabulary…!?_ Talon thought, _and how am I thinking for myself, ACTUALLY thinking for myself, all of a sudden…_

Talon realized that block must have been a very important part of her Pak, but not for her, for the Tallests. "They've been… Withholding certain things from my mind that must have broken not too long ago… And now that I've removed the block completely, I am free to think anything I want!" She concluded.

"But what exactly caused it to break, and when. And was it breaking ever since I got the sudden idea to disregard the orders of Tallest Purple… And it just completely snapped recently?" She argued with herself.

She shook her head. She would ask herself these questions after the diagnosis had been completed and the block restored.

Talon pressed the button on her Pak that generated her disguise. She became as ugly as any human worm-baby as possible. She wished she could explain to Zim that a disguise could be holographic, but Zim wouldn't listen.

Talon's disguise gave her a few advantages Zim _didn't _have, like; it generated a nose, ears, and changed her skin color. She still had three fingers, and the inside of mouth was still Irken-like, but the only worm-babies that noticed were Ian and his foolish cousin, Dib.

Talon hoped by the time she returned, the mysterious block would be re-generated. She could only hope, however.

Talon walked outside, and set off for Skool.


	3. Have a nice trip, see you next fall

About 12 minutes later Talon arrived at Skool. As she was about to walk in, she suddenly became very conscious about her disguise.

"What if my hair is messy…?!" She gasped, feeling her hair. "Pfft, oh, right… I can just make it impervious to defect. Duh…" She murmured, pressing a button on her Pak.

She walked inside, and went down the hallway. She walked into her Klassroom. Zim and Dib were already in the Klassroom. She looked around. Ian was nowhere to be seen.

Something pushed her forward and she landed spread eagled on the ground. Something heavy landed on top of her. She felt her skin flush and, in this disguise, turn a hideous red color.

Ian was lying sprawled on top of her. "GET OFF FILTHY BEAST!" She screeched, rolling to the side, and leaving Ian to crash on the ground where she previously was. His face was extremely red. Even his ears… How cute.

Talon's human pupils grew smaller. _No!_, she thought, _not CUTE, hideous! Quite… What on Irk was I thinking!?_ She turned her head quickly and took her seat next to Zim. He was staring at her curiously.

"That was very foolish." He said simply, stifling a laugh. Talon glared at him.

"Shut your noise-tube, Zim." She growled half-heartedly, glancing in the opposite direction. Ian was taking his seat next to her. He glanced at her, and she looked away.

When he had turned away, she looked back. She felt weird next to her enemy now… She wondered if Ms. Bitters would let her move… Probably not.

She sighed and looked away from Ian. She tried to pay attention to Ms. Bitters, but her mind drifted to the block from her Pak. She wondered if Midnight had successfully reconstructed the block.

Midnight was her sullen partner, whom was abandoned on Earth's moon after an accident that had happened between her and Talon's older "sister", Delilah. Midnight was rather tall for a Irken, her height just reaching 4'8". She had long antennae, like Talon, but there were no rings on hers. Midnight was also one-eyed, with a long thunderbolt shaped scar on her face where eye should have been.

Midnight _never _smiled, and Talon wondered if there was a reason to it. Like a… Vow, or something. But Talon could never bring herself to ask Midnight, because Talon hated being rude.

Talon shook her head. Where was some action when she needed it. Things would be too awkward between her and Ian for a while, so she couldn't plan on any fights anytime soon.

"AH!" She yelped, shivering. The Klass turned towards her. She whipped her head to the side. Ian and Dib were staring at her, and Dib had a very Dib-like expression on his face.

"Three-headed Cerberus dung…" She murmured. "I am not feeling well… Ahem." She said, speaking louder "I think I may have caught an Earth-worm or something like that. May I be excused? Achoo." She finished, folding her hands neatly in her lap, trying not to shake uncontrollably.

"You may go to the Nurse's office, but you cannot leave the Skool until she deems you contagiously derived. Now, take your hall pass." Ms. Bitters stated, clipping a beeping collar around Talon's invisible neck, as it was hidden by her collar.

"Thank you Ms. Bitters…?" She replied, walking strangely out of the room and down the hallway.

-Ian's POV-

As Talon walked out of the Klassroom, Ian was raising an eyebrow. "What is up with her strange behavior… Alien mating season?" He whispered to himself.

The thought made him feel both queasy, and turned on. Turned on? That can't be right…

"Eesh…" Ian mumbled "Why is Talon acting so weird? Weirder than usual…I'm going to follow her." Ian raised his hand.

"Yes, pitiful, worthless child?" Ms. Bitters drawled, looking completely and totally unamused.

"I… I'm not feeling well either. *cough cough* I think I caught what Talon had when I…" Ian broke off, actually coughing.

He closed his eyes and thought to himself, _you're saying this for the sake of the planet… Don't worry, Ia. It's less awkward than it sounds_. "Eh… Fell on her." Ian finished, putting his arm behind his head.

"Fine, but you have to take the auxiliary hall pass." Ms. Bitters retorted, continuing her speech about how the space around them used to be for the tenth time that month.

Ian grabbed the auxiliary hall pass and dragged it progressively out the door, making his way towards the Nurse's office.


End file.
